My Clans
Hey, everyone. I have four clans that I based off the idea of Mistclan , (kinda) and they live in the Valley. To one side of the valley is a lake, but it touches all four Clans. In the center of the lake there is an island. The Valley The valley is a huge territory surrounded by dozens of mountains. The four Clans live in the Valley. The fourclans are TreeClan, MeadowClan, Swampclan, and Darkclan. The valley has a large lake that takes up the center of it. Surrounding the lake are the four Clans. A total of one hundred cats live in the Clans. In the lake is an island that can house all the cats in a time of need. Underneath the island is a cave called Starcave and it is where the medicine cats go to speak with MoonClan. Tunnels lead onto the island, Sacred Island, and that is how the clan cats get there instead of swimming. The Clans meet for the Gathering at Tower Rocks, a circle of rocks halfway up one of the mountains that glows a starry color during the full moon. TreeClan Treeclan is one of the four Clans. It lives in the forest, sticking to the trees. The forest trees are so packed together that it is easy for them to move about on the branches. Its camp is situated on six trees, five of them surrounding a larger one. The large tree has hollows and ledges that allow that cats to move about from tree to tree. The surrounding five trees are tightly linked together and form a protective barrier around the main camp. They also hold extra dens and the easiest way out of the camp, a spiral passage down the inside of a tree. It is a beautiful, comfortable place. TreeClan is a noble Clan that tries to prevent most fights. However, its warriors are very strong and quick, nimble and swift, after living in the trees their entire lives. Its main diet is squirrels and thrushes. TreeClan has best relations with MeadowClan. Leader Applestar-brown tabby tom with flecks of red Deputy Cherryleaf-black she-cat Medicine Cat Yarrowleg-a reddish she-cat Apprentice-Crunchpaw Warriors Dapplecoat-brown and white she-cat Squirrelwhisker-large, brown tom with a white tail Apprentice-Wingpaw Leafbreeze-gray and white tom Apprentice-Redpaw Stormgrowl-storm black tom Moonfoot-white and sliver she-cat Echotail-brown and black she-cat Blueclaw-bluish gray tom Apprentice-Branchpaw Lilypool-white she-cat Apprentice-Daisypaw Sharptooth-huge tabby tom Ginkonut-pinkish white tom Smoothstep-brown tom Quietleap-small tabby she-cat Birdflap-dappled she-cat Ivyclaw-white she-cat missing one claw Apprentices Crunchpaw-a brown and gray tom Wingpaw-yellow she-cat with black feet Redpaw-white tom with a red ear Branchpaw-gray tom with specks of brown Daisypaw-a beautiful tortiseshell she-cat Queens Thrushflight-black she-cat (mothher of Blueclaw's kits; Badgerkit-black and white tom; Stonekit-gray she-cat; and Greenkit-brown tom) Snakefoot-white she-cat with a stumpy tail (mother of Squirrelwhisker's kits; Twigkit-brown she-cat; Sparrowkit-brown she-cat with white spots) Sunpetal-yellow she-cat with a black circle over one eye (mother of Ginkonut's kit; Geckokit-gray and white tom) Elders Crookedtail-a black tom with an awkaward tail Berrytooth-a reddish-white tom with one blind eye Whitetongue-a black she-cat with a white spot on her tongue MeadowClan MeadowClan is one of the four Clans. It lives in the huge meadow that takes up nearly a fourth of the land in the valley. Very few trees are found in this territory, but the grasses are high and the flowers provide great cover. MeadowClan's camp is situated in a ditch, encompassed by rose bushes and a small tunnel that leads through the maze to reach the camp. The dens are made out of either soft, leafy bushes or in small warrens or caves. It is a peaceful, lovely area. MeadowClan is the fastest of all the Clans. Its cats are swift and fast, good rabbit hunters. They are very adept at blending into the grass with their soft, yellow, tan, and brown coats. They can move silently through the long stems with ease. SwampClan Swampclan is one of the four Clans. It lives in the swamp at the north end of the lake, where two rivers run into the expanse of water. The land is very marshy and wet, a cool fog always present. The camp is on an island surrounded by three feet of cold, murky water. However, it is safe to drink. The camp has a wall of bushes that protects it from harsh weather and invaders. It is a bright, warm place inside, despite the territory. Most of the dens are created out of swamp grass and mangrove tree roots that grow off the side of the island. SwampClan is the most mysterious of all the Clans. Since the everpresent fog can easily hide a cat, invaders are very wary of the area. The cats seem to have webbed feet and can easily move through the swamp. They are great warriors and loyal cats, no matter how mysterious. SwampClan's main diet is frog and water vole, sometimes fish. DarkClan DarkClan is one of the four Clans. It lives in a territory bordering the forest. Its territory is very rocky and craggy. It is a field covered in rocks with very few trees. The camp is hidden under a cave of rocks and the only way to get in is through a gap in two rocks. Several tree root systems entwine their way into the camp. There is a secret entrance that takes them out of the camp, about one mile away. It is hidden in the medicine cat's den, which is situated in a crevice that has a small waterfall tumbling down the back. DarkClan is named DarkClan because they spend so much time under the rocks, in the dark shadows. They hunt lizards and mice mostly. They are fierce and . . . well, dark. They are loyal to their clan and have short tempers. Darkclan always is the first to enter a fight amongst the clans and agrravates the others. They are sneaky and sly cats. Starcave Starcave is the cave where the medicine cats go to visit MoonClan. It is a cave right under the center of the island where the moon and stars can shine in on. Stalagmites and stalactites have formed all over the place, surrounding the pool of water that lies under the stars. A glowing stone sticks out of the pool of water. It is a very sacred and holy place. Tower Rocks Tower Rocks is a place where twelve thirty tail-length high towers of rock surround a soft bed of grass. The cats meet here for their Gathering and the leaders sit up on a ledge on one of the towers. They capture the wind and the moonlight in an eerie, disturbing yet beautiful way. All of the Clans could fit in there if they needed to.